Mudblood Dreams
by UNLEASHEtheBATS
Summary: im sure you know. i own Raven, Amy, the plot, and nothing else. chapters 1 through 9 is all in one chapter. Whne Raven finds otu she is a witch, what will happen at Hogwarts? love? hate? suspension?
1. chapters 1 through 9

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Amy, and Raven. That is it

Also note that I put the first 9 chapters into one for sake of saving my time.

Raven sat quietly in her room. She was waiting. Waiting for something to happen, anything, anything to get her away from this house. She lay on her bed and turned the volume up on her stereo. 'Going all the way. Looking so helpless. Everyday. Daddy's little defect.' she sung. That's how she felt. Defected. She never really belonged with the other kids in her school and around her neighborhood. That's why she never left her room unless she had to. She lived with both her mother and her father, but sometimes she wished it were just he. She hated her mother. she never agreed with anything Raven did. She began to think how wonderful life would be if she left. Then suddenly something hit her window hard and she jumped up. scared her near to death. She opened the window and laid back down. as she began to play with her long brown hair, she heard more noises and turned around, and a big old barn owl was sitting next to her on her bed she picked it up and sat it on the window sill. It wouldn't leave so she shooed it 'go on get out' but she noticed something on its leg. A small scroll. She picked it up 'is this is? Did someone send me a letter, with an owl? This doesn't make sense' she unraveled it. Hmmm... this doesn't make sense either 'Hogwarts academy of witch craft and wizardry has accepted you, Raven Bennington, to start this semester in our classes. Please send this owl back with a scroll of parchment, stating your name, if you will or will not be attending Hogwarts this year, and a parent or guardians signature signed Albus Dumbledore' what the heck? is this some kind of sick joke?' she turned around she could hear the neighbor kids talking in the yard next-door. 'I bet that weird girl Raven got a Hogwarts letter too. The old witch' they threw some rocks at her window 'hey bird brains! Come down here!' Raven headed down the stairs she hated these kids, but hey, it got her out of the house! 'What do you want?' she asked. Miranda, a girl her age stepped up and said 'we saw an owl fly into your room! Did you get a Hogwarts letter?' Raven paused 'oh, so you guys are the idiots that think I'm this gullible? So you send an owl in my room telling me to go to a school with a bunch of witches?' she shouted in rage. She was extremely mad. 'No, its no joke, my brothers are going into their 4th year now! You can ask them! Your a witch!' 'Yea sure, are YOU going to this uh.. School?' she said 'well, no I cant go until next year. Me mum wont let me yet' a few of the other kids laughed. 'Ok, I'll play along, so when is it, where is it, and how do i get there?' you could tell Miranda was beginning to get frustrated 'well, no one really knows exactly WHERE it is, but it starts this august on the 30th, you have to go up to the kings cross station, platform 9 3/4, there you'll ride a train to it.' 'Ok well whatever I don't think this is serious' she said. The other kids said 'fine' together, and left. They Raven thought 'what idiots platform 9 3/4, it doesn't exist! Pfft!

Later that night, back up in her room, Raven sat back down to listen to her beloved music. 'Losing half a year, waiting for you here, I'd be your anythinggggg...' she sung. She was quite a talented singer. Only no one knew, because she still had no friends. She began to think 'maybe they were right. I know I don't belong here. Maybe Hogwarts does exist. She had, had that crazy run in with that hot dog stand guy who started giving out free hot-dogs right when she would scream bloody murder she was so Hungary last summer at that Sugarcult concert. Maybe she was a witch. She would fit. Everyone thought she was evil, therefore she had no friends. But if they have a school, there must be tons of them! But that's impossible!' she reassured herself 'if I was a witch I'd know it!' then she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, filled with witchy dreams about Hogwarts, and having witch friends, and a wizard boyfriend.

'Whoa' Raven woke up 'That was a weird dream.' she said with a yawn. 'Double Whoa! What are you still doing here?' she walked up to the owl. 'Oh! Yes, the scroll, how about this, I'll go do it now ok?' the owl hooted and nodded to Raven as she left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a piece of paper with her father's signature on it at the bottom. She began to write at the top; 'my child has permission to attend Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry, if it exists, which it doesn't, so you know what that means Miranda!' 'Ok, that should do it!' she folded the paper into an envelope and tied it back onto the owl. 'Wow, your pretty. Imp sorry you have to go now, can I feed you first?' she hooted again. 'Ok, here you go' she handed her a bowl of bird food from the tree next to her window after almost falling out of the window to get it. As soon as the owl finished, she hooted and took off out the window.

The next day the owl appeared again in Ravens window. Hello! Back again? What is it thus time?' she said to her as she took the scroll off of her leg. 'Hmmm. "unfortunately your permission form was denied. You need to send a proper letter to headmaster Albus Dumbledore, stating that you will be attending Hogwarts or that you will not. Thank you. Signed: Professor McGonagall (ash! sp?) 'Ok, this is really freaky, I wonder if this is a seriously messed up prank still? Maybe it is real.hmmmm...' she got her Mother to sign a paper this time, and sent iota off to who she thought was Miranda.

'Wow, this is getting tiring!' Raven said as she woke up yet again to find the beautiful barn owl sitting upon her windowsill. 'Having fun?' she said sarcastically. The owl hooted. 'he he he' she laughed 'your so cute!' she picked up the owl and gave it a big hug. If only I could keep you! This would be awesome! Unfortunately, I've run out of food, so I'll have to get you some, but for now, imp up for some breakfast! I'll see you in a few!' unfortunately Raven didn't read the note on the scroll brought by the owl. She came down stairs to a nasty surprise. A middle-aged man was sitting on her couch with her father as if he was waiting for her. He looked rather too pale to be healthy, and had long black hair down t his chin and a large nose. 'Mum... hello' 'is this Raven? I see she's a definite Slithering!' he said coldly. 'Umm. dad can i ask who this is? and whats a Slytherin?' she said 'come and sit down Raven i'll explain everything' the man said. so she sat down, a little nervous but definatly not noticably. 'hello, Raven i am Professor Snape. Head of the Slytherin house. i expect you got the letters with our owl?' 'yes i got it, but i thought it was a joke' she said 'this is no joke. Raven your a witch. You'll need to go to Hogwarts this year. Wearing requirement.' 'Ok i still don't get it. This is a school for witches and wizards, and imp a witch?' she questioned. 'Yes, you are. Let me explain i little bit about Hogwarts. there are four houses one of which you will be in. they are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, HufflePuff, and Slytherin. i am the head of Slytherin. and trust me on this, you look to be a great Slytherin. The classes will be like muggle classes, only different topics. Such as flying, and potions. I teach potions.' 'Hold on, what the heck is a muggle?' she shouted. 'Oh yes, non-magical peoples, like your mother and father.' 'So how is it that i am a witch but my parents are uh, "muggles"' she did quotations with her hands. ' Well that's just how some people are; muggle borns is the proper name. But be careful of certain wizards, they think that muggle borns or "mudbloods" as they call them are not as good. I'll give you the BOTD because i can defiantly tell your a Slytherin, and we haven't had a muggle born in Slytherin for over a thousand years.' 'Oh so I'm very special then huh?' she said sarcastically. 'If only you knew' he walked away.

'Ok, now how the heck do i get onto the platform?' Raven asked no one. 'Do you know?' she asked the barn owl the owl hooted 'oh yes, i don't speak owl! Hahaha. Who am i kidding?'

'Raven wake up!' she heard her dad call 'its time to get ready for Hogwarts!' 'ughhh... what time is it!' she called after him half asleep. '8:00, we need to leave by 8:45!'Raven got up and searched for her clothes for today. 'Perfect, this is perfect.' she picked up her favorite black T-shirt with a picture of Sugarcult on it, a bright green tie, and a black pleated skirt with phish net stockings. She put on her silky black Robes too. She came down stairs to her father. 'Good, under 5 minutes! ok, lets leave now just because i don't want to get you there late. Here,' he handed her a pile of books ' few things from professor Snape, he said you'd be needing them. ' 'And the owl?' she asked 'he said you can keep him. 'Are you serious?' she asked he shook his head 'awesome! He's so beautiful! I'll name him... hmmm...Airin! i'll go get her! im taking her with me!' she ran off. when she came back her mother was in the living room too with a look of disgust on her face. 'what do you want that retched bird for a pet for?' she demanded ' has not retched, has beautiful and daddy says Professor Snape says i'll be wanting him for contact purposes.' Raven and her father walked out the door and got into the car. the trip up to the Kings Cross station was a long one. Raven listened to her favorite CD Start Static 3 times through. once they got into the station, she searched around for anything that showed platform 9 3/4. no sign, so she went off to platform 9. she leaned up against the wall between 9 and 10 'WOAH!' Raven screamed as she fell through to another room 'What the heck?' she found herself next to a giant train, with a lot of children her own age. 'this is weird' she walked back to the other side back into the station. 'dad! i found the train!' she called to her father. 'are you sure?' he asked 'yea, what other train would be hidden behind a secret door?' she took her bags and Airin, and walked into the other side once she got there, she noticed, someone going in after her. 'hello, is this platform 9 3/4?' she asked him. he had short blonde hair slicked back onto the back of his head. he was kinda cute. 'yea, why? you comin to Hogwarts?' he said coldly, much like Professor Snape but with much more attitude ' um hm, first year. what about you?' she asked quickly ' oh, then we'll be in the same year. names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. whats yours?' he asked 'Raven Bennington. want to sit with me on the train?' she said very nervously. 'well, i kinda planned on sitting with my friends, yea, you got any of those?' he said coldly. 'no, im to uh, 'evil' for everyone i know even me mum.' Draco gave a big smile 'Come, you can sit with us.' they walked up no the train and sat down next to two, boys a lot larger than her. 'Raven this is Crabbe and Goyle. family friends. hey, you two, pay attention, this is Raven.' 'what is she doin here!' Goyle yelled. that really startled Raven, she had a look of sheer anger on her face as she shifted her weight onto her right side.

' she's a first year, aint got no friends, to evil, even for her mum.' he said Crabbe and Goyle roused that same grin as Draco did when he had first heard her say that. she sat down. 'is this what you normally wear, or are you showing up to Hogwarts like this?' Draco asked. 'umm.. these, i don't know, am i supposed to wear something special to Hogwarts? i don't know much about it, my parents didn't go.' she said in her normal loud tone. 'oh, well you need to get yourself some Hogwarts robes! yours will do good, but you need a more proper shirt, the skirt is good, and the tie is good if you're in Slytherin.' 'Slytherin? oh yes Professor Snape said I'd make an Excellent Slytherin.' Draco, Crabbe and Goyles smiles grew even larger 'what?' she looked around 'perfect, you'll be one of us. Were Slytherin by blood, and if you really get to know us, you can tell.' the compartment door opened. a girl with very short brownish black hair walked in 'hello' she said with one eyebrow raised 'who is this?' she asked Draco referring to Raven 'Raven, she's a first year too, definite Slytherin Snape told her himself. she walked up to Raven 'congratulations' she said sarcastically 'my names Pansy Parkinson also Slytherin by blood, im sure Malfoy has bragged about it to you already. i have some interesting news, its rumored that Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts this year.' everyone looked completely shocked to hear this news, but before Raven got a chance to say anything, the train stopped, 'you better come with me' Pansy said as she pulled on Ravens arm and beckoned her to come with her. she lead them to another part of the train, and sat down next to another girl Amy.'ok come on Amy, we've got a new friend, Raven we can all ride in the boats together!' they left the train and found a very tall ugly, hairy man standing aroun a bunch of firsty years, telling them to come that way. they followed him and got into a boat right next to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. 'ok, now three to a boat now just sit yerself down.' they floated all the way across a huge beautiful lake up to what looked like a huge castle from children's stories. they got to the building and ran inside. they gathered up on the stairs next to the great hall where they were about to enter. a tall witch stood at the top and said 'the school is waiting inside the great hall for you wait a moment please i will come and get you when they are ready.' she walked up the last few stairs and walked away into the hall. Raven felt someone grasp her arm. it was Draco. she followed him to the top of the stairs, and they stopped in front of another boy with glasses brown shaggy hair, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. 'so the rumors are true' Draco said to him. 'Harry Potter has arrived at Hogwarts! this is Crabbe Goyle, and Raven, my names Malfoy Draco Malfoy.' a slightly taller boy with bright red hair and feckles coughed. 'so you think my names funny do you? o need t ask who you are. my father told me that all the weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. you'll find that some wizarding families are better than others potter. you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. i can help you there.' he held out his hand to shake harrys, but Harry didn't take it. ' i think i can tell whom the wrong and right sort are for myself, thanks.' he said coolly. The tall witch came back and hit Draco lightly atop of the head and shooed him back to the rest of the group. 'now form a line, and follow me' she said. they walked into a huge room with four gigantic tables in the middle at the top, was another long table with what Raven assumed to be was the teachers sitting there, because she noticed Professor Snape. everyone began to stare at this hat that was sitting there in the middle atop of a small wooden stool with three legs. then it began to sing: (i'll put the song in later i don't feel like typing it up) 'my name is professor McGonagall' the tall witch that lead them in said 'when i call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. when she got to Raven shortly after she started, Raven walked up there with great confidence. she hid her clothing from everyone with her robes, because she did realize her clothes were out of the ordinary. she sat upon the stool, and put on the hat, it hadn't even touched her head yet, and it exclaimed 'SLYTHERIN!' the whole Slytherin table cheered, as she walked over and took a seat. soon after her, more Slytherins joined the table, Millicent bulstrode, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Amy. then the weirdest thing happened. when Harry Potter came up, the first thing the hat said was 'not Slytherin eh?' the first thing Raven thought, was 'he was mean to my friends i hope has not a Slytherin!' then she heard the hat call out GRYFFINDOR! the tables filled with food, and everyone began eating, Raven grabbed a little corn, and some chicken, French fries and a whole bottle of ketchup. 'wow, is that all your eating? there's plenty to go around!' Amy offered 'and the whole ketchup bottle? wow, that's amazing! how can you do that?' she exclaimed 'i don't know, i just really like ketchup i geuss' once everyone was finished eating, the Slytherin prefects lead them up to their dormitories, along with the Slytherin ghost, the Bloody Baron. the prefect lead them to a picture of a snake, he quietly said the word 'Gatorade' and then picture moved to reveal a room. they all followed the prefects into it. 'this is the Slytherin common room. the girls dormitories on the right, boys on the left, take the stairs upwards, obviously, and find your beds, you'll also find that your things have already been brought up to your beds. Raven grabbed Pansy and Amy and ran up the stairs to the dormitories. look! it is all here! Airin! i missed you!' she picked up her owl. 'get Raven you really should put her in the Owlery. we can go do that now ok?' Amy said. 'ok, i want to show him off to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, and the rest of the Slytherins first, he used to be Professor Snapes, he was un-named, and Snape didn't want him s he gave him to me' she said 'ok, that's awesome, but why did you name it Airin?' Pansy asked 'oh, yea because its the name of the bass guitarist in my favorite band' they all looked confused 'oh, yea, its muggle music, Sugarcult is the name.' 'oh yea! my brother listens to them! he's a muggle. i don't know how that happened, my family's all wizards and witches except for him its weird.' they all went downstairs, to the common room, and walked over to Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins. 'hey, come check out Ravens owl, before we go over to the owlery!' Pansy yelled to them. they all weren't too thrilled with him, except Draco, who offered to go too. 'its ok, you can go with Draco, Amy and i still need to un-pack. go on' so Raven left with Draco to the owlery. it was very crowded in there because everyone had the same idea as them. she put Airin up on a tree limb hanging threw the window. the owlery began to clear out after a few minutes. 'you're very pretty Raven, you know that?' Draco said smoothly she smiled 'Thanks I've never had anyone say that to me before.' they both sat down and began in a deep conversation. 'have you ever kissed anyone?' Draco asked her. 'nope, never wanted too.' she replied a little shaky 'well, now you have.' he said 'wha..' Raven didn't even finish her sentence, he kissed her. it was short and soft, but she liked it. she smiled at him, and stood up and walked out smiling the biggest smile she ever smiled. she walked up to the common room, ran through it up into the dormitories, and laid down on her bed, and continued smiling. 'whats that grin for Raven? what did you all do?' Amy asked with Pansy behind her listening too. 'he kissed me'

Early the next morning, Raven woke up very early, she didn't know what time it was. 'i really need to get the place pretty-ed up!' she said quietly not to wake up the whole dorm-full of sleeping Slytherin first year girls. she put spare robes on chair, then skirt, shirt, and scarf on top, then shoes to the right side, tie, spare jewelry, and hair spray and scrunchies to the left side. then put pictures of friends and family on nightstand with her pretty hat. she also added happy bunny pillows to either side of bed, and takes off sheets, she hates sheets, cant stand them. 'wow, i need an alarm clock! i cant stand waking up and not knowing what time it is!' she thought. Raven walked downstairs to find none other than Draco in the common room. he seemed to be waiting for her. 'what are you doing up so early? its still dark outside!' she asked him. 'im always up this early, but now that were up, what do you say we go to breakfast?' as they walked down to the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table all by their selves, Raven noticed he seemed rather laid back, and as if last night didn't happen. 'you know what?' he said suddenly. 'what?' she asked 'no frickin clue' he laughed 'nice, you know what else?' 'what?' he said 'you would like some of my music! here lets go back up to the common room, you can listen to it!' they walked back up to the common room, and Raven came down from the girls dorms with her MP3 player. 'here, put the headphones in. wow, its not working!' 'oh that's because its muggle stuff, Hogwarts has so much magic in it they just go haywire!' he laughed, she laughed, they laughed together. then people began to wake up and come down to the common room. Millicent Bulstrode walked up. 'so, first walking up to the owlery together, then a kiss, then being together in the early morning when everyone is still sleeping? are you two dating?' he asked slyly. by this time everyone was listening. Draco showed her a smile and they both said 'no' softly together 'i don't even know what you call it but no just friends.' she said 'ooooohhh' Millicent said 'shut your mouth you lousy little git!' with that Millicent left and so did most of the others. and also with that went part of Ravens feelings for him, still a friend, still the first friend, but less of one. 'I'm Hungary!' she said, her Amy and Pansy sat at the opposite end of the table than Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Raven didn't really want to talk to him right now, she was so confused. 'i don't know if i like him, if i hate him, or if i even know him. i mean i only met him yesterday!' she started ranting to pansy and Amy. 'i had the same problem with my boyfriend when i first met him, except, he wasn't Draco, obviously, and well that was last year, so..' Amy said. 'so who is he?' 'heh heh heh that's a secret she hasn't even told me yet!' pansy yelled. as the great hall finally filled to capacity. 'students your attention please' a tall old man with long white hair and a beard 'Dumbledore is so borring' pansy said under her breath 'i would like to remind you, that the forbidden forest is off limits to students, and a new rule, the third floor is off limits to students also. and you will begin classes today. have a good breakfast.' the tables filled up with food once again 'uhh.. i hate breakfast food.' Raven said as she grabbed a single waffle and a whole bottle of syrup 'wow you like syrup too!' Amy said 'yea its my thing lots of ketchup, lots of syrup you get the idea. after breakfast, they headed off to thier first class, Potions. 'hey raven, you already met Snape right?' amy asked 'yea he came to my house for some reason 'ok, good, i wonder what'll happen today, we have class with the gryffindors today. this should be interesting, how he favors us, being head of Slytherin and all.' Pansy said afterwards. Snape started by taking role 'Raven bennington,...Amy Lightfoot,...Pansy Parknison,... ah,yes, harry potter. out new - celebrity Raven, Am, Pansy,Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sblack personed behind thier hands. 'you are here to learn the subtle sience and exact art of potion making' Snape said after finishin role. 'as there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic.i dont expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmmering caldron with its shivering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitcching the mind, ensnarling the senses... i can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you arent as big a bunch of dunderheads as i usually have to teach. POTTER! what would i get if i added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'  
'i dont know sir.' harry said stupidly.  
'Tut, tut - fame clearly isnt everything. lets try again. Potter, where would you look if i told you to find a bezoar?'  
a girl from gryffindor, with bushy brown hiar continued raiseing her hand in the air to be called upon as she did the entire time harry dwadled.  
'i dont know sir' Harry reapeted  
the Slytherins burst out into laughter. thought you wouldnt open a book before coming, eh, Potter? what is the difference, Potter, between monkshood, and wolfsbane?'  
'i dont know. i think Hermione does, why dont you try her?' harry said refering to the bushy haired girl raising her hand  
'sit down' he snapped at hermione. 'for your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood mkae a sleeping potion so powerful it is also know as the draugt of living death. a bezoar is a stone taken froom the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons. as for monkshood, and wolfsbane, they are hte same plant, also known as aconite. well? why arent you all copying that down?' everyone rished for thier quills and began to write down what professor Snape had just said. 'wow, hes good.' Raven said to Pansy 'and a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter.' Snape did not like Harry Potter at all, as didn't Raven, Pansy, Amy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. within the first week Harry had already lost two points for Gryffindor because of Snape. Raven was begining to like Snape more and more.

the next morning at breakfast, it seemed to everyone a very bad morning. almost eveyone had subscriptions to the daily prophet, and those who did, knew the news. someone had broken into Gringotts, the most well protected Bank know to the wizarding world. bt somehow, the vault in question, had been emptied that day, so nothing was taken. 'thats wierd i wonder what that was all about' Draco said 'oh well, its not like anything happened.'

'Hey Amy, Pansy, theres a notice up on the board' Raven yelled as they came over ' it says that thursaday starts flying lessons, we have it with the Gryffindors!' thats the last thing Raven wanted to hear, now she could make a fool of herself infront of Pansy, Amy, and Draco whom was the last person she would want to do that in front of. Draco is always going on about how good he is a Quidditch. The Slytherins were all already there before the Gryffindors, so they had to wait a while 'this is very borring.' Amy said as they stood waiting tfor the gryffindors 'but i bet the class will be a very interesting one!' she smiled Raven knew exactly what she was thinking. she knew what Draco had planned for todays lesson. everyone stood by a broomstick as Madam Hooch began the first lesson.'stick out your right hand over the broom' called madam hooch from the front, 'and say UP!' confused on why they were saying this she said 'up?' to Amy and the broom came flying up out of nowhere and hit her on the side of the head 'oh, i get it now' she laughed while ribbing her ear 'stupid broom' she laughed again. Madam Hooch showed them how to mount thier brooms properly without falling off. 'now when i blow ym whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leanig forward slightly. on my whistle one-two- but a boy named Neville, pushed up before she could blow her whistle. 'get down here boy! she shouted, but Neville continuued to rise from the ground, but he leaned to the wrong side and fell face first on the ground from about a twenty foot fall! Raven was one of the first to rush over. 'looks like a broken wrist mam' she said to Madam Hooch while she was examining his arm. 'thank you my dear.' she turned back to the class 'none of you are to move while i take this boy to the hospital wing! you leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch' come on dear'. as soon as they were out of ear shot, Malfoy burst out into laughter.  
'did you see his face? the great lump?'  
the rest of the Slytherins except for Raven joined in.  
'Shut up Malfoy' Parvati Patil a Gryffindor girl yelled. 'ooh, sticking up for longbottom?' said Pansy 'never thoguht you would like fat little cry babies Parvati.' 'this is mean, i know its funny but he could have gotten hurt worse.' Raven thought. 'look! said Malfoy, it looks like Longbottom left something behind!  
how about i leave it here for him to find? how about up in a tree?' Malfoy said 'give it here Malfoy!' Harry Potter jumped out of the crowd. Malfoy jumped up on his broom, and started flying upwards 'Come and get it Potter!' so then that idiot Harry Potter jumped up on his broom too and started following Draco. 'give it here or i'll know you off your broom!' Harry threatened. Raven couldnt hear what else went on up there. but suddenly, Malfoy threw the Remembrall of Longbottoms, up itno te air for Harry to catch. Harry raced over to catch the Rememberall, Draco came down and stood next to Raven who was steadily watching Harry. he almost fell off his broom a few times and right when Harry looked as if he were about to reach the Rememberall, Raven felt someone tap her on the shoulder. she turned her head, and to her outmost surprise, the last thing she expected to happen, happened. Draco kissed her again. she pulled away, and turned back to Harry and the rememberall, by this time all the Gryffindors had gone over in a huddle, and they were all cheering. Harry had caught the Rememberall. 'Harry Potter!' professor Mcgonagall called from behind them. 'never in all my time in Hogwarts. how dare you! might have broken your neck! Potter you follow me now!'

'Hey! Harry! what happened? did you get expelled?' Raven caought up with Harry the next day. 'no, im now the official Gryffindor seeker! why do you care?' hey practically shouted 'oh just wondering' 'let me geuss, Draco wanted to know?' 'yea kinda i geuss you could say that' she said 'he was defiatly pleased with his work!' 'well, then you can tell him, i've become the youngest seeker in a century!'

'Hey Amy! Pansy!' Raven called. 'SHHH!' Pansy said 'so im sitting there, and im like, ok, so why dont we duel tonight? a wizards duel? and that old troll accepted! so im gonna let Filch in on whos gonna be where tonight as soon as he comes in.' Draco yelled to everyone in the common room with in earshot. which with Malfoys story-telling tone, was everyone in the room.

(at the Halloween feast)

'i cant believe the old rat got out of this one! i bet he didnt show at all!' Draco spat at everyone listening. refering to harry whom he tricked into getting out of bed at night and tipped filch about it to get him in trouble. didnt worl too well.Raven was about to mention that he likely didnt come agreeing with Malfoy, but Quirell came in the room mumbling to himself incoherently. he had a look of sheer horror on his face as if he'd seen a troll. but the thing is he did. 'Troll in the dongeons, i thought you ought to know.' then he fainted. the look on Malfoys face was purely awesomely, amazing! he was whiter that she ever thought he could possibly be! 'oh man, i wish i had a camera!' Raven thought. 'but how could i be thinking of that in a time like this! a Troll was in the buildings. i dont know exactly how dangerous they are, considering i didnt even know they existed. she followed all the Slytherins up to the common rooom where the feast was transfered. Raven, Amy, Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, sat down in thier faveriote chairs in an open circle faceing the window. 'i have an idea. lets play a muggle gane good fun. its called Truth or Dare. who ever starts picks someone, then the person they picked chooses either truth, which is borring, but if they pick it they have to answer one question and they cannot lie. but if they pick dare, the good one, they have to do anything the person tells them to, no matter what. what do ya think?' with large smiles, everyone agreed. 'ok Amy you go first, pick someone' 'ok' Amy said 'Pansy, truth or dare?' 'truth' 'well then Pansy, who do you feel most attracted to in this room?' Pansy smiled 'the wole room?' she asked 'the whole room.' she smiled again, and nodded to someone over in another crowd, then smiled the biggest smile Pansy had ever smiled 'MARCUS! MR. QUIDDITCH! i knew it!' Amy yelled Marcus turned around 'what? who said my name?' he qustioned 'no one you big goof, turn around!' Amy yelled. 'ok, now its Pansy's turn' Raven said. 'ok then, my turn, right. ok, uhhh.. Draco, truth or dare?' 'dare' he smiled at Raven 'ok, Draco, i dare you... to... kiss the person you like the most in this room. lips. none of that cheek crap.' she wispered so no one could pver hear. 'ok!' Draco said the second she finished her sentance. 'Dang! thats the second one i didnt see coming!' Raven yelled. 'it was nice though.' she wispered in his ear.

a week or two had passed by, it was now the 14th of November. a very important day for Raven. her birthday. Raven woke up to the sound of Amys voice telling her to get up and that shes so lazy. it was a beautiful and very bright day. There was no classes today because it was not only a saturday, but there was a quidditch game today. Amy, and Pansy were sitting at the end of her bed completly dressed, but Raven was still in her pajamas also. of course Ravens didnt fit in, her pajamas consisted of a T-shirt and shorts, Pants for the colder nights. 'Raven! get ready! we're going down to the common room then to the quidditch pitch for the game ok? meet you in the common room?' Pansy said as they left. 'right' Raven replied sleepily. she hopped out of her bed excited as ever. 'wow, a quidditch game on my birthday!' she thought. she got ready, put on her shoes and ran down the stairs to the common room. everyone was in front of the circle of chairs they always sit in. 'Happy Birthday!' they called and moved to reveal a small pile of presents. there were ones from everyone. Amy got her a cool bracelet that had the word 'best' inscribed on it. Amy had the other one which said 'Friend'. Pansy gave her a small book about quidditch. 'thought you might like it, im not that good at finding presents for people.' Crabbe and Goyle both gave her some scrolls of parchement, and a feather quill made from candy that you can eat in class 'figured you'd need it.' this mad Raven laugh 'heh, parchement.' and last but not least Draco had givin her a beautiful silver necklace with a small heart on it. 'nothin specialknew you'd like ti though.' he winked. 'oh! thank you guys so much!' she yelled in excitement while giving everyone a big hug. pausing undicidedly at crabbe and goyle. 'okay, we better go out to the pitch now right?' she asked. 'yea its almost time.' the game was absouloutly thrilling! everyone was playing their hearts out! it was obiously nearing the end of the game the way everyone was playing, but suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. she turned around, it was professor Snape. 'can i borrow you for a moment?' they got up and left the stand. they exited the pitch and walked over near tword the lake. 'i just wanted to tell you how well your doing in my class. i have to ask, because you were in the muggle schools, did you take any muggle forms of potions?' he asked 'well, no i was supposed to if i stayed this year, but i went here instead.' 'ah, i see, have you ever considered a NEWT potins class? im sure if you wanted to be in it, you'd make it, not sure i'd still be the teacher by hten, but i'd like to know if i should recomend you or not.' 'wow, i didnt know you started recomending already, uh, sure, i'd do it. its my faveriote class.' she said a little confused but confident 'ok, you can go back to your seat now.' Raven walked back over to the pitch, and snape walked around the other side because thats where the professors sit. as she was climbing up to the steps, she saw Draco, but not the side of his head, the back. there was short dark black hair blowing in the wind on the other side of him. it was just Pansy. 'oh for a second i thought he was going brunette.' she thoguht until she got closer. they were kissing. Draco turned around. 'Raven! wait!' but it was too late Raven had already begun running down the stairs away from him by the time he managed to get to the stairs, Raven was already reaching the building.

Raven ran up to the common room. she was not alone like expected. there was a 4th year boy there whom she had not seen before, yet he looked oddley farmiliar. 'you dont look too good, anayting wrong?' he asked 'well, if you wree me and saw what i just saw you wouldnt look too good either.' she replied lazily. 'names carlin by the way.' he said 'ok then carlin, you have a sister?' yea, names Miranda, gonna be commin here next year.' he sadi in slight confusion. 'I KNEW IT! well then i assume shes told you all about that freak girl Raven from down the street then? thats me.' she stated sarcasticly. 'honsetly?' carlin asked 'i've always wanted to meet you, just because of the way that she talks about you. you sound alot like me. too evil for friends, hate your mom etc.' he was quite thrilled 'well someone gossips a little too much. good job you got me in a better mood, you must be good at it, cuz after what i just witnessed, it's gotta take some serious work!' she sat down on the couch next to him. he laughed, 'well heres a first, noone ever really listens to me anyways!' as they continued to laugh and talk, Raven continued to scoot closer to Carlin as he continued to lean in closer to Raven. 'i feel like i've known you forever.' she said in a soft voice. 'so do i.' he said in the same soft voice Raven had only just used. he leaned in closer. Raven smiled and felt is soft lips upon hers and felt him pull away. 'im sorry.' he blushed as he turned to get up. 'Carlin,' she called as he turned around at the quiet sound of his name. She leaned forward and kissed him back. longer than before, but Raven sensed something wasnt right. she slowly turned her head to find Draco standing at the door. he was crying. i've never seen him cry before' Raven thought 'i didnt even know that he could!' but he quickly ran into thew dorms as did Raven while Carlin began to understand.

As Raven wept inside the dormitories, sudden wave of cheer spread around the inside of the castle. The Quidditch game had ended. There was a hand upon Ravens shoulder, and a voice in her ear, 'crying solves nothing.' Amy sat at her feet, as she sat up wiping away her tears. 'Raven, Pansy didn't…' 'I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR HER NAME' Raven yelled. 'I'm sorry' Amy started 'so what do you want to do, are you all right?' she asked. A big grin spread across Ravens face. 'Oh yes, I think I'll be just fine.' She said as she got up and grabbed a tissue showing no sign of sadness.

On Monday afternoon at lunch, Raven was in the best mood of her life. It was the first day of Payback week. She grabbed her usual French fries and ketchup, some root beer, and a small garden salad with Italian dressing. She spotted Draco and pansy on the other side of the table. Their faces were almost as great as when the troll was let in at Halloween, but great non-the-less. 'These French fries are REPULSIVE!' Draco yelled spitting them out of his mouth onto the table. Raven and Amy joined the Gryffindors in laughter. Amy's eyes widened, 'Did YOU do that?' she asked still laughing like crazy. Another wide grin spread on Ravens face. Amy followed as they made they're way to the other end of the Slytherin table. 'I had no idea you liked SUGAR on your French fries dracie-poo!' Draco's face turned pale white, as if it wasn't pale enough already.

Later that week, in Potions was the time to get him back. They had class with the Gryffindors. They were making some form of healing drink. It could go oddly wrong if done incorrectly. Draco was right in front of Harry Potter, so naturally, with them being enemies, Raven used him to talk to so Draco didn't get suspicious. 'Look, Raven and Potter, how sweet, maybe if your lucky Raven, you'll end up like HIS family.' He snickered. When he left to talk to Pansy, Raven hurried up to his cauldron. She switched the two bowls, one with the blood of an acromantula, the other a similar looking potion making material she'd never heard of, before rushing back to her own cauldron next to Amy's. Snape closed the lesson that day by testing everyone's potion. Ravens worked excellently. 'Seems we have quite the Potion maker here, Raven.' Dracos Potion came about as next for testing, but it didn't go as he planned.Professor Snape turned a violent Purple! 'Mr. Malfoy, do you remember what detentions are like?' 'Yes professor Snape, I do.' He sundered 'well then, tonight, detention with me, you'll be making me an anti-potion for the mess you've made me. Seems everyone has they're bad days now doesn't it, but you Mr. Malfoy have had quite the bad WEEK.' Everyone knew exactly what he was talking about. With the salt/sugar mix up on Monday, the old 'hand in warm water' trick that makes you pee your bed at night, and not to mention the elusive clear wrap on the toilet trick. That one was a tuffy. She had to remind everyone not to use the boy's bathroom on the second floor next to the stairs, except Draco, Crabbe and Goyle obviously. But the week wasn't over yet. Friday has yet to come.

Raven woke early on Saturday morning. Away to the great hall for breakfast she walked. The long relaxing walks from the common room to the great hall and back in the quiet early morning were becoming the things looked most forward to by Raven. Peeves appeared in the hallway poofing out of thin air.

'Raven is it?' he interrogated.  
'Yep. Come to compliment my work?' she laughed  
'Covering the toilet, making him pee in his bed, switching the sugar and salt, not the best ones but they worked.' He poked  
'You got any suggestions?' Raven got bored with it leaning on her left leg with her arms crossed.  
'Attitude huh? I'd say you need to try one thing. Ever heard of Cornish pixies?' he cackled  
'Of course. 2nd highest school grades don't get themselves you know. What am I doing with them?'  
'Hide them in his bed but it works, I'll tell you that.' He had an evil look on his face like when he appeared in McGonagall's class and moved her chair, as she was about to sit.  
'Ok. I think about it Peeves, not go fly through a wall or something im busy.'

With that, Peeves floated off to torment other students and Raven continued on her way to the great hall. It was once again, dark and empty. Yet full of light. But it wasn't quite as empty as expected. A familiar face was sitting on the end of the Slytherin table. He glanced up and quickly back down in embarrassment. Raven sat down next to him.

'Never knew anyone else got up this early.' She smiled.  
'I was…… Hungary' Carlin murmured.  
After a few moments of silence, Carlin locked eyes and met Ravens lips. They fell to the floor still entranced in each other.

'PLEASE! Do that somewhere else if you don't mind! No one wants to see that!' another familiar voice.  
Raven stood up. 'Get a friggin life Malfoy!' with that said and done, she stormed off to the dormitories.

'Good, my stash of Cornish Pixies. Should come in handy one day. What would I do with out ya' Snape?' Off to the common room, Raven ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She snuck into the boy's dormitories as if she weren't even there, and emptied the jar of Cornish pixies into Malfoy's spare robes. They were under a sleeping spell, when Draco put them on, and the magic words came out, Pixies everywhere. There was only to wait.

The next day, was one of the best days that could happen. Christmas.Not expecting any presents, Raven slept in later than usual, until Amy woke her up.  
'Come on now! You've got to get up! Its Christmas!'  
'Exactly im sleeping in'  
'You have presents' she teased. Raven got out of her bed before you could say merry Christmas and headed over to the common room. All the presents were color coded to match their owners. Ravens were pitch black, Amy's were dark purple, and Carlins who opened presents with them, were sparkly silver.

'Look! A…' Amy trailed off 'pair of socks. THANK YOU MOM!' they laughed  
'Raven aren't you going to open yours?'  
'FINE! heh heh I wasn't expecting any. Look, from AMY! CANDY! I love you'  
'Here, this ones from me. Amy, could you give us a moment? Thanks.' Carlin blushed. The black wrapping tore and out popped a beautiful rose with a ring hanging from the leaves. 'Raven, will you be my girlfriend?' she was dumbfounded. 'say yes! SAY YES!' the thought pounded in her head. Finally, she gave him the biggest hug she could have ever imagined. with her head on his shoulders, crying the tears of joy she said one thing.

'yes'

What a grand feast! with all sorts of foor, Dumbledor obviously chose more variety this time around. there were pizzas and cheeseburgers. of course Raven went on to Amy about how her beloved hot dog was once alive. gets her everytime, yet somehow she manages to forget until reminded.  
The common room was filled with holiday posters. multi-holiday acceptable, as made so by Raven and Amy. Almost everyoine did celebrate Christmas, but it was a Christian holiday. Raven is NOT a christian. one very small thing cought Ravens eye. a tin package labeles 'To Raven, for your eyes ONLY' Raven brought it upstairs and set it on the bed.  
'Wonder who its from' She thought. out from the box fell a silver cloak immidiatly making sure no one was around, she threw it on. in an unexpected flash, her body was GONE! 'Woah!'  
Footsteps and gigles were heard outside the door on the stairs. Raven remembered the label, 'for your eyes ONLY!' She threw it back in the box and hid it under the bed. Amy and Millicent Bulstrode entered. they continued laughing as they sat down. 'Amy, Milli, hi'  
'Hey Raven! someones waiting for you downstairs!' She could imagine who. Carlin had been so wonderful all day. he had flowers waiting for her at the feast, and bought her 2 more christmas presents. rushing down the stairs Raven ran into Pansy. She nudged her on the shoulder. Carlin as expected was waiting by the window, Ravens favorite spot.  
By now everyone knew what had happened that morning. Draco was starrign, a bit paler than usual, and looked almost sic. he quickly turned away when he cought Ravens eye. 'Hey buddy!' Raven called out as he gesture for her to sit.  
'Quidditch practice.' he pointed to the window. 'Good fun Quidditch is'  
'wait, your on the Slytherin team arent you?' she smiled  
'yea, Beater.' he replied.  
'How do you play?'  
'well the Quaffel is mostly used, the chasers try to throw it in one of those hoops. the keeper trys to prevent that. The Bludgers, go around and hit people. thats what im there for. i hit them away with my club. the Snith is released at the beggining, and the Seekers have to find it and catch it. once they do, they earn they're team 100 points, and end the game.'  
'sounds fun' She giggled  
'sure is' Carlins eyes lit up 'you should try out next year! who knows you might be pretty good!'  
'aww...' She blushed 'i dont know. i am good on the broom, but hwat would i try out for?'  
'Beater. if you want. Duncans a 7th year, the spot'll be open next year. Seeker'll be open too if you want.'  
'Hate, wait scratch that, LOVE to inturrupt, but you wont be making Seeker. im trying out, and i've been on brroms since i was FOUR!' Draco spat.  
'Hmmm... might actually have been intimidating if you were any good.' Carlin shot back. Draco left with a sickinging sneer.  
'That was it. this is why im so good with the broom!' Raven thought 'im meant to be a Beater! thats what i'll have to do. at the next quidditch game, i'll actully watch, and not the chasers, keepers or seekers, but the beaters. both of them. Carlin and Duncan. mabey even the Ravenclaw team'

In a bright light, voices, and people suddenly appeared in front of a now conscious Raven. A few 'Is she Okay's' floated around Carlin was the first thing she saw. She was in the hospital wing, that was definite, after spending a few nights a week in there helping Madame Pomfrey, she knew it quite well. There was a throbbing pain in her shoulder. Most of the words, and faces around her continued to blur together, but one stick out like a pink elephant.

'Raven! I was so worried!' the gleeful shout clearly came from Carlin.

'Whoa, what building did I fall off of now?' she gave her common sexy half smile, whilst everyone else laughed.

'The match.'

'Oh yes, that was a fine one. Who won?' Raven got a bit excited to see how she injured her self this time.

'Well, we did. But that's not the point. The Ravenclaws scored their only points, when I wasn't looking.' Ravens smile faded 'I wasn't looking because a stray bludger got hit to the Slytherin stands. I tried to yell for you, but you couldn't hear. It broke you shoulder'

'Oh. Is that all? Doesn't even hurt much.' By then, a larger crowd of people had gathered around. Amy, the Slytherin team, and a few other random Slytherins, had come to see how she was doing. Madame pomfrey hurriedly squished through, as Amy gestured to the pile of gifts. They were teeny, but there was a lot. Mostly chocolate. Ones from Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and especially Slytherins, Ravenclaws. Even Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley had brought her something (more chocolate). Madame Pomfrey leaned in to look to her shoulder. Now that she was awake, the crowds began to leave. Only Amy, Carlin, the Ravenclaw beaters, and the Slytherin team remained. Her shoulder was the most beautiful colors of deep blue, purple and black, with a thick red lining, stretching from her collarbone, to her biceps, and from her lower armpit, to her shoulder tops. 'Its extravagant.' She smiled again. Raven has an odd sense of art. Since she was little, her art consisted of simple photography, but of obscure things. She took pictures of everyday trash, and mud puddles (and of course, the poverty, and animal cruelty where ever she went, be a strong environmentalist and all.) the bottle Madame Pomfrey carried was labeled 'Murtlap.' She poured a ton of it on her shoulder and rubbed it in. It had a warm feeling, and he shoulder instantly felt better. After about 20 minutes of talking about the game, everyone except Carling cleared out. She was to be left in the hospital wing overnight, just in case, so Carlin went down to the great hall to get some food. He came back with a whole plate of French fries, and another with tater tots, and two bowls of ketchup. Best dinner ever. The sat Indian style, with Carlin on the end of the bed, and their food on the night tray. They talked until about 10:00 (when their food ran out) they talked about everything they could think of. What the missed – music – favorite bands – Hawthorne Heights – even muggle government problems – mostly animal cruelty and depreciating vivisections. When Madame Pomfrey cam in to tell them to get to sleep, Raven used her amazing persuasion skills, and convinced her to let Carlin stay in the wing overnight too. What she didn't agree to, is that when she left, Carlin silently pulled a bed up next to Raven to sleep. She turned on her good arm to face him. He looked so sweet in his Jim-jams (boxers and a T shirt)

'You know, you are a beautiful woman Raven.' He suddenly whispered.

'Oh, is that so?' She teased, with her beautiful smile. They scooted closer and put their arms around each other. He pulled closer.

'Yea.' He smiled. And kissed her. She lost time. It was so long. It was at least 5:00 am when she fell asleep in his arms. Sometime around 10:00 she woke to find herself lying with her head on his chest, and her arms wrapped around him, with his hand on her hip. 'Morning' he said as she scooted up to his height. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and ran her fingers down his chest.

'If every man was like you' she looked into his eyes 'I'd be a whore' she smiled and he laughed a bit, then kissed her again. 'It's near time for Madame Pomfrey to come in.' he said as he started to get up and move the bed back, and handed Raven her bra. He moved the bed with much ease, which made it almost impossible for Raven to get her bra back on. by the time Madame Pomfrey came in, you couldn't tell a thing happened last night. She poured more Murtlap on Ravens shoulder and wrapped it up in a large bandage.

'You're free to go, but you need to take care of you gifts.' She said after making complete sure the bandage wouldn't come off 'no carrying anything heavy, and you need someone to write for you.' With that they left with a cart of presents, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 10

"I don't know why music has always been a part of my life. It just kinda happened. Since I was little I always loved everything about it. The sound, the bands, the people, the scene, and the way it made me feel. But most of all, I've always had a passion for singing. Now that im at Hogwarts, my life has completely changed. The best and worst things to possibly happen have happened. I fell in love, but lost something I loved. Music. It's helped me through so much. My life reminds me of a song, "Breathe no more." whenever I try to break away from music and find something else, I fall back. I shatter." Raven wrote to her notebook.

**All the little pieces falling, shatter.**

"AFI. Amazing. They put things into words in a way I could never begin to attempt. They've contributed to so many of my actions, and triggered so many of my actions."

**Shards of me, too sharp to put back together.**

"Evanescence particularly. They give me so much feeling of goodness in myself. Its a feeling I cant explain. When im listening to her voice, I feel at home."

**Too small to matter, but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**

"But when I try to find something new to keep me going. Everything falls apart. I lapse back to music. Its what keeps me going. I haven't heard a single song since I arrived at Hogwarts….."

**If I try to touch her, and I bleed. I bleed. And I Breathe. No more…..**


End file.
